The Higurashi Bunch
by sydnietracey
Summary: AU/ Kagome is one of eleven children in the Higurashi family. They only have their mother and grandfather to support them. They all attend the Tama school district and have to work together to get through their tough lives. InuKag LOTS OF OC
1. Meet the Higurashi Family

**NEW STORY! I HAVE TOO MUCH IN MY HEAD lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 3**

* * *

** _Chapter 1: Meet the Higurashi Family_**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen years old and a junior in high school. I live my families shrine with my ten siblings, our mother, our grandfather, and our obese cat, Buyo. Our lives aren't vary easy, as you can probably imagine. We support each other because we don't have enough parents. Our father left us after the twins were born and our mother was constantly at work. Grampa was always home, but he was working in the shrine house nonstop. The closest thing we had to an _adult figure _was my eldest brother, Daiki. But he was an immature twit, despite his age.

I ran down the steps of our shrine with all ten of my siblings. All of the college students wore blue school uniforms **(The ones from Inuyasha the Final act)**, The high schoolers wore our green and black uniforms **(The one that Kagome & Hojo Wear in Inuyasha) **, all the middle schoolers wore blue uniforms **(Like the ones from YU YU Hakusho!) **, and all the elementary school kids wore Blue sailor uniforms **(Like Ushio's from clannad!) **. We ran all the way to a four way crosswalk where we all waved each other goodbye and went our separate ways for the day. I walked in a bunch with three out of my ten siblings; My older brother, Souten, and my younger siblings, Natsumi and Souta.

"Hey, Kags! Did you make lunch for us today or are we starving?" Souten asked playfully.

Souten was a couple inches taller than myself. He had tanned skin and a long black braid that cascaded down his back. **(He looks like Hiten)** He had deep brown eyes that made all the girls at our school swoon. He was playful and sometimes an asshole. But I loved my aniki regardless!

"Shove it, Souten! I did make lunch, but I think you can pass on the food today. You're lookin' kinda pudgy!" I exclaimed, poking my elder brother in the stomach.

"Shut it!" Souten huffed crossing his arms as Souta, Natsumi, and myself all giggled.

"Big brother!" Natsumi called to Souten, "Do you have our schedules?"

After fishing through his brown backpack, Souten whipped out four sheets of paper. Natsumi took hers and her face fell.

"This totally blows! I have no fun electives! What a shitty start to my sophomore year!" Natsumi pouted, shoving her paper into her bag.

"I actually like mine, this is pretty good for a freshman schedule!" Souta exclaimed, looking over his schedule with excitement.

Souten handed me mine I grimaced, "Trigonometry? Seriously?" I asked the gods why they cursed me and Souten laughed.

"And Junior year starts out fabulously for Kagome!" Souten jabbed me in the shoulder.

"Oh fuck off. Oi, what're your classes, Aniki?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Shitty ones, now buzz off."

We continued on our way to Tama High, griping over our classes.

It took about ten minutes for us to arrive at the front entrance. A group of football players waved Souten over.

"See ya at lunch!" Souten hollered over his shoulder as he bounded off to his friends.

"Bye, Aniki!" I hollered back, "Natsumi."

"Yes, nee-chan?"

"Show Souta around for me, ne?" I asked her.

"Of course! Come on, Souta!" Natsumi grabbed Souta and they tore off through the school.

I entered the building and went over to my locker, awaiting the owner of the locker directly beside mine.

"Kagome-chan!" A girl with long brown hair tied into a high pony-tail shouted, running up to me.

"Sango-chan!" I gave the girl a whole-hearted hug.

"I've missed you so much! Sorry I didn't call much over the summer, you know how dad is with our phones on vacation!" Sango told me in a sincere tone.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see you finally! It's been nearly three months.."

"Yeah, hey can I see your schedule?" Sango asked digging out her own.

"Sure."

Sango snatched the paper form my hand and quickly read over it. Her face fell, then rose, then fell again.

"What's wrong, San?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's probably mad because she got all her classes with your perverted friend and none with you." Souten said as he walked over to us for a moment.

"Pfft! No! I have Kagome in three classes.." Sango said in a faltering triumph.

"Aaan how many do you have the perv in?" Souten asked with a knowing smirk.

"All of them..." Sango wiped away fake tears.

"Poor thing." I said in understanding.

"Where are your friends at anyways, Souten? Don't you have football for first hour?" Sango asked, giving him a stern look.

"Don't tell me you're ditching the first day, Souten!" I shook my head at my elder brother.

"Whaaaat, I would _never__!" _Souten said in fake hurt, "Okay, fine! I was, but if it means that much to you, imoto, I'll go.."

"Thanks!" I said in a cheery tone, waving him off to class.

* * *

Thankfully Sango and I had first hour together. It was our trig class and I knew it would be hell. Sango picked two seats in the very back of the class and we sat down, immediately striking up conversation.

"So, is Daiki still at the house?" Sango asked.

"Yep, he refuses to leave even though he's graduating from college _this year_."

"The guy's twenty five years old! When is he gonna move out?"

"I dunno, but the good thing is that gramps started charging him rent!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! And he has to sleep in the add-on we had put in the shrine house!"

"That's what he gets for mooching off you guys for seven years!"

"Souten is just glad that he has his own room now!"

"What about Asuka? Do you and her still share a room?"

"Yeah, but she's planning on moving in with her boyfriend, Reiki, next year. Thank god! She's always borrowing my clothes!"

"But she's twenty and you're almost seventeen.. how do you fit the same si-"

"We don't."

"Oh that's groooosssss!"

"Gramps had moms room made into two so they take those two up. Souta, Hachi, and Tomoya share a room but once this year is over, Souta is sharing Souten's room until he moves out. Natsumi, Sayuri, and Tomoyo are sharing their room still but I think Natsumi is taking Asuka's place in my room next year." I sighed at the last part.

"And Buyo?"

"He also resides in my damned room!"

"Who takes up your moms room when she's out?"

"Usually Natsumi, and when Souta is pissed, he takes the couch."

"My, the sleeping arrangements have changed in my time gone, Kagome-chan! However will we have slumber parties now?!" Sango asked in mock sorrow.

"We have to share my little ass bed like always! Or make Asuka get the hell out!" We both laughed.

"Hello, ladies!" A boy with a short black ponytail and dark grey eyes said, approaching us.

"Oh great," Sango whispered to me, "Hey, Miroku!"

"Hello, Sango dearest!" Miroku said as he casually rubbed her butt.

*SLAP*

"PERVERT!" She shouted as she shoved him into the next desk.

He tumbled over it and lay in a state of shock on the floor. I sighed at their antic but made no move to help him up. He deserved no help, fo I knew he would caress my butt if I approached him.

"Damn it, Miroku! Already gettin knocked out by the girls!" A guy with long black hair and brown eyes called out, entering the classroom.

"HELP ME UP, INUYASHA!" The black haired boy known as Inuyasha yanked Miroku from his place on the ground.

"From the damage, I'm guessing Sango? Kagome usually makes you bleed and you look intact." Inuyasha pointed out, inspecting the hentai boy.

"I live with five guys, you learn to fight back! So why don't you go fuck yourself, Takahashi." I told them in my own defense.

We all laughed and took our seats. Miroku sat to the left of Sango while I sat to her right and Inuyasha sat to mine. Class began in five minutes so we got in as much conversation as we could in the time frame.

"Why are you here?" I asked Inuyahsa.

"Well, I decided to take a class with a bunch of fucking dumbasses to pass the time."

"Your poor soul." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh fuck off, Higurashi. You're such a bitch." Inuyasha bit out.

"Shut the hell up, I meant why are you sitting next to me, idiot."

"Just to piss you off, cu-" he was cut off by our teacher yelling at the class.

"ALRIGHT YA BUNCH OF BRATS! MY NAME IS MISTER NAOYA! I AM YOUR TRIGONOMETRY TEACHER FOR THIS YEAR! YOU WILL SHUT UP OR YOU WILL GET OUT!"

"Ugh.." I groaned out.

Class droned by ever so slowly and in what seamed like an eternity, the lunch bell finally rang. The worst part of my day was learning that, so far, I had every class with Inuyasha Takahashi. He was the biggest asshole in school next to my brother Souten. We had been enemies since the first day of middle school.

"Kagome!" Souten waved to me from his _popular _table.

I decided to go sit with him considering he had Souta and Natsumi with him as well. I took a seat in between Souten and one of his jock friends named Kouga. It took five seconds at the table for Kouga to turn and ask me to marry him. Souten punched him on top of his head and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking ask that to my sister, asshole!" Souten seethed.

"Sorry man!" Kouga told him, "She's just so beautiful."

"Yeah, well don't fuckin touch her."

"Thanks, aniki." I whispered to my brother.

He smiled and pulled our lunch sacks from my bag. He handed them out to all of us and we dug in.

"Man, nee-chan!" Souta called out mid bite, "This is good!"

"Thanks, Souta."

Out of all my brothers and sisters, Souta was the one I was closest to. I didn't know why, though. We just connect more than the rest. Mama says he was just my twin that stayed in the womb for two years.

It was then that my phone vibrated. I checked the screen and saw that Tama Middle School was calling. I knew it could have only meant trouble. I decided to take on the the second emergency contact slot for my brothers and sisters that were younger than me considering that our mom and grampa were usually unable.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Yes, miss Higurashi?" _A woman asked.

"This is she."

_"This is Principle Kazane from Tama Middle School. We have Chiyo Higurashi with us. She has gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble." _The woman told me with a bitter tone.

"What happened?" I asked with disappointment.

_"Chiyo decided to take it upon herself to beat up a classmate for no apparent reason- THAT IS NOT TRUE!" _ I heard Chiyo yell in the background, _"Hush your mouth, Chiyo!"_

"Can she wait in your office til I get out of school?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

The woman sighed and responded, _"I suppose. But you should know that she will be suspended."_

"I understand..Bye bye." I closed my phone and began to bang my head against the desk.

Souten slipped his hand under my head to stop it from making contact with the hard table, "What's wrong?"

"Chiyo is already suspended.."

"God fucking dammit!"

* * *

When we got home Daiki and Asuka were already there along with Chiyo, who sat miserably on the couch. Our mother and grampa were not home, surprise surprise, so we had to punish Chiyo. Daiki and Asuka went upstairs along with Souta and Natsumi leaving Souten and I with our little sister.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Chiyo?!" Souten screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, Aniki!" Chiyo started, tears pouring from her brown eyes.

Chiyo had black hair that was was tied into two long, low pigtails. She was very beautiful but she was such a trouble maker! I was always having to giver punishments and having to act like a mom while Souten tried to be a fatherly figure to her.

Souten didn't like hearing her excuses and slapped her straight across the face.

"You always do this to us, Chiyo! Your nee-chan and I work so hard to try and make you into a smart young woman and all you do is disappoint us! I don't like disciplining you, but you leave me no choice!" Souten raised his hand to strike her again but I grabbed his hand.

I knew I had to punish her too, to show her that he was not the only one disappointed. Plus, Souten shouldn't have to be the only one to have the burden of punishing a sibling. I slapped Chiyo hard. She cried and held her sore cheek.

"Go do the dishes." I told her in a low voice.

"Yes, nee-chan." Chiyo ran quickly to the kitchen and I heard the water start.

Souten plopped on the couch, his face buried in his hands.

"Get yourself together, Souten. We have to be strong."

Why did Souten and I have to share this burden? Daiki and Asuka were in their twenties for god's sake! Why didn't they ever fucking help?! I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't. Souten and I grew up and became mom and dad for all of our sibling that aged below us.

I sighed and went to my bedroom. I opened the door to find Asuka in her birthday suit. I covered my eyes quickly and yelled at her.

"DAMMIT ASUKA! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

"I'm goin out tonight, I need to find somethin hot to wear." Asuka responded.

She had black/brown hair that went to her mid back. Her brown eyes weren't very outstanding but she was still beautiful, regardless. She was two inches taller than me and had some baby fat starting to form on her once supermodel body. No wonder she kept stealing my clothes.

"Can I borrow your black wedges?" She asked giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"If you put some clothes on, yes." I said in defeat, going over to my pink bed, "Wait, if you're going out.. who's making dinner?"

"Uhh, Natsumi can do it!" Asuka hollered over her shoulder as she quickly exited our room.

"WAIT, ASUKA!" I began but she was already gone. "NATSUMI!" I yelled out the door.

A few seconds later Natsumi threw open the door and stepped inside.

"You're making dinner." I told her in a serious voice.

"Wha! But that's Asuka's job!" Natsumi stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Do you see Asuka here? Didn't think so! Go make noodles and make Chiyo help you." I shooed her out of my room.

"Fine.." Natsumi left with a frown.

It was nearly 4 o'clock when three kids walked up our shrine steps. I leaned my head out the window and waved to them.

"SAYURI! TOMOYO! TOMOYA!" I hollered to them.

"NEE-CHAN!" They all waved back and ran towards the door.

It didn't take long for the twin five year olds Tomoya and Tomoyo to burst through my bedroom door.

"Tomoya!" I called to the little boy, "Were you and your sister good at school?"

"Yes, nee-chan! We had fun!" Tomoya answered as he and his sister, Tomoyo sat on the floor in front of me.

They pulled out there assignments from the day and requested my help. I got them through their homework in about seven minutes time. After we were finished I sent them downstairs to play with their toys until dinner was ready. I walked over to the computer desk that sat beside Asuka's maroon bed. I sat down and started up the computer.

I decided to log onto my facebook account for this first time in weeks. Not two minutes after I logged on a message from Asuka popped up.

_Kag i need a faver_

**_what do u want_**

_gramps told me 2 clean the shrine house & i 4got can u do it plz thanks!_

_*Asuka is offline*_

"UGH! DAMN YOU ASUKA!" I groaned to myself.

I had to clean the shrine house for her because if it wasn't done when mom and gramps finally came home from wherever they were, we'd all get whipped. I trudged down the stairs and made my way to the shrine house, changing into the dark blue shrine wardrobe first of course. If you were going to play the part, you had to look the part. Being a shrine maiden certainly had no perks. I began to clean the entirety of the shrine house.

"This dust is a killer!" I choked out, coughing from all the dust.

It took two hours for me to clean and a sudden realization made it all the much worse. It was my turn to clean again tomorrow. I wouldn't ask Asuka to do it for me when I was perfectly capable. Plus, I knew she wouldn't do it anyways. Once I was finished cleaning I went back inside.

"DINNER'S READY!" Natsumi called from the kitchen.

All of my siblings poured into the dining room from all parts of the house. I followed suit and sat at my place at the head of the table, Souten at the other end. Natsumi and Chiyo set bowls filled with noodles and slices of chicken in front of us before sitting down themselves.

"Before we eat, does anyone have anything they wish to share?" Souten asked everyone at the table, eyes landing on Chiyo.

"I.." Chiyo looked down with saddened eyes but I grabbed her face and forced her to look Souten in the face, "I'm sorry Aniki and Nee-chan. I never meant to disappoint you. Please forgive me." She said softly.

"You are forgiven, but still on punishment." Souten told her and she gave a little smile.

"DIG IN!"

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP- SLAM*

My alarm clock blazed on until I tossed it from my night stand.

"OUCH!" I heard my sister yell.

I ignored her nonstop grumbling until she grabbed my hair and yanked me from the bed.

"ASUKA!" I screeched as she glared at me.

"You smacked me in the face with your alarm clock, bitch! " Asuka was clearly pissed.

"Get over it!" I told her with a glare.

Out of all my siblings, Asuka was the one I fought with the most. She was ungrateful and annoying all the time! I was more mature than her and she was a grown woman. She constantly takes my things and passes her responsibilities on to me. She was a kind of shitty older sister. I loved her, don't get me wrong! She just sucked at being a good sister.

I brushed my long hair quickly, looking in the large wall mirror in the bathroom I shared with Asuka. Asuka walked beside me and harshly shoved me out of the way so that she could apply her lipstick. I shot daggers at her but continued to brush my hair, refusing to join her senseless fighting. After Asuka finished her hair and makeup I started on mine. I applied a thin line of eyeliner and a little black eye shadow then put mascara on my long lashes. I pulled my uniform onto my body, my long hair fell over my shoulders and nearly reached my belly button.

I glanced at my phone for the time.

6am

School started in two hours. I had already finished getting ready so I went downstairs to wait for my brothers and sisters. I reached the bottom step and felt something underneath my feet. I tripped and my face slammed into the wooden floor. I groaned and held my aching forehead.

"Don't fuck with me, Kagome!" Asuka laughed and trotted away.

She had tripped me for literally no reason. I was so pissed off and was thankful that I had two hours to wait for my headache to go away. Asuka was in a bitchy mood today and I decided it was best to stay away from her. However, I couldn't resist the urge to get into it with Asuka. She tripped me down the fucking stairs! That bitch! I marched up to Asuka but stopped when I saw her near tears.

"What's with the fucking mood swings, Asuka?" I bit out angrily.

"Not now, Kagome..." She whispered, hiding something behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked trying to grab whatever it was from her.

"Stop!" She tried to push me away with one hand.

"DAIKI!" I called out to my eldest brother.

He ran into the living room from the kitchen and stood by my side.

"What is it?" He asked smoothly.

"Asuka is hiding something, get it from her!" I told him.

I knew she was hiding something important! I mean it had her emotions all out of wack for god's sake! Daiki fought with Asuka for a bit but finally pried whatever it was from her fingers.

"Oh my god!" He sounded startled.

"Daiki please!" Asuka pleaded.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He shouted causing the whole house to come running into the living room.

"No way!" I shouted as Asuka began to cry uncontrollably.

Daiki held the pregnancy test up for all to see and Souten maneuvered his way to the front of the group. He put his arms around Asuka before screaming at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, ASUKA!" Souten bellowed, "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR YOU, LET ALONE YOUR BABY!"

"I know!" Asuka sobbed.

"What is wrong with you?!" I called out to my insane sister.

"It just happened!" She was obviously torn up about it.

* * *

"Hey Kagome! What'd you wanna talk about?" Sango asked as we walked to first period together.

"Asuka is pregnant." I told her.

"What?! You guys don't have enough room!" Sango waved her arms around frantically, freaking out enough for the both of us.

"Yeah, I know. She already got an earful from Souten this morning when Daiki found the pregnancy test." I told her as we entered the classroom.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Sango asked solemnly.

"Honestly.. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that once the baby is born she's gonna bail out on us just like dad. Neither of them can handle responsibility. She's gonna drop the baby onto me and Souten just like she does with everything else." I nearly growled out.

"Let's hope she sticks this one out.." Sango placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, so someone's pregnant!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked to his seat, "Did you whore around and get yourself knocked up Higurashi?"

"FUCK. YOU. TAKAHASHI."

"You aren't worthy of being fucked by me." Inuyasha threw out.

I stood up and walked over to his desk. He stood up, a challenge. I punched him hard in the face and he stumbled back a step. Once he regained his composure, however, he wrapped his hands around my wrists and roughly tugged my towards him. Once my body made contact with his, he sank his teeth into my neck. I tried not to scream in pain as he began to pierce my flesh.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango yelled at him.

I tried to kick him but it only served to make him angrier. I cried out in pain as his teeth met through my skin. My cry of pain seemed to snap him back to reality and he quickly removed his teeth from my neck. Looking down he saw a large puddle of my blood surrounding our feet. Noticing what he did he looked me in the eyes.

"Kagome, I-" He couldn't finish because I had fainted from blood loss.

I awoke in a white room. I tried to sit up but there was an immense pain in my neck.

"Where m I?" I asked, not knowing if anyone was there or not.

"Kagome!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

My thoughts crashed down upon me as I registered Inuyasha sitting beside me in the nurses office. My memories of our previous encounter flooding back to me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I cried out, scurrying away from him.

"Kagome, I am so sorry!" Inuyasha called out.

"Do you hate me that much, Inuyasha! Do you hate me so much that you'd try to kill me?!" I cried out.

He was speechless for a moment, "I don't hate you. I don't even know why I disliked you in the first place. I never meant to do this to you.. I can't believe.. I'm so angry at myself." Inuyasha let a tear fall from his eye.

"Kikyo." I said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked utterly confused.

"The reason you decided you didn't like me was because Kikyo told you not to." I told him with bitterness.

"Kikyo.. Yeah, she messed a lot of things up for me.." Inuyasha recalled.

"She's my distant cousin. Her and I never got along. She liked you.. and I.. liked you in middle school. I told her and she flipped shit on me. We fought and the next day I learned that you two were dating. You instantly hated me. That's why we don't get along. This is just the icing on the cake."

"I never knew you two were cousins.. I'm sorry.. wait. _You_ liked me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Like I said, **middle school** ! Plus, you just ripped a chunk of my neck out. I'm not feelin very much _like_ for you right now." I said crossing my arms.

Inuyasha laughed a little and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry about that. My dad passed on his anger issues to me. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, who did you tell Sango was pregnant?"

"Um.. my sister, Asuka. She's pregnant." I told him warily.

Inuyasha sighed with relief and I shot him a questioning look, "Just glad it wasn't you. You don't need that right now."

"Thanks.. I think?"

* * *

"Daiki?" I called as I walked into the shrine house.

"What is it?" He responded opening his bedroom door.

"Where's Asuka?" I asked him.

"I dropped her off at the clinic and her baby daddy is supposed to meet her there." He answered with a shrug.

"Why didn't you stay with her?!" I asked furiously.

"Because she wanted me to leave!"

"What if she aborts it?!" I screamed at him.

His eyes widened and we both ran to the shrine steps. The clinic was only three blocks away so we made it there in less than five minutes. Daiki and I burst through the doors and he ran up to the front window.

"We need to see Asuka Higurashi!" He almost yelled at the woman.

"Uh, she on the first room to the left..?"

"THANKS!" We both called as we burst out the door in search of Asuka.

"Asuka!" Daiki called out opening the door.

"D-daiki? Kagome?" Asuka's eyes were widened and she paled.

"I fucking knew it!" I practically screamed.

"What do you think you're doing, Asuka?!" Daiki hollered at her.

"I just can't do it..." Asuka cried into her hands.

"...but I can." I said softly.

"Huh?" Asuka looked up.

"Have the baby and I'll keep it." I told her coldly.

"Kagome, no! You shouldn't have to-"

"Save it, Asuka. I'm taking your responsibility once again. Enjoy your fucking life." My voice was full of malice as I slammed the door and left.

"Let's go, Asuka." Daiki said as he helped Asuka out of the chair.

"We don't have to walk with Kagome right?" Asuka asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Asuka. Kagome's pissed but still doing you a life changing favor. She's willing to sign as the mother of your baby rather than you doing it. You owe her _big_, Asuka. " Daiki bit out as he met me outside of the clinic.

We walked in silence back home.

* * *

**This was an extremely long first chappy. I really hope you guys enjoy it. This gives a lot of information on the Higurashi's!**

**BTW HERE ARE THE NAMES AND AGES (OLDEST TO YOUNGEST)**

_**GRAMPA HIGURASHI 69**_

_**MAMA HIGURASHI 42**_

_**PAPA HIGURASHI 48**_

_**DAIKI HIGURASHI 25 (male)**_

_**ASUKA HIGURASHI 20 (female)**_

_**SOUTEN HIGURASHI 18 (male)**_

_**KAGOME HIGURASHI 17 in next chapter (female)**_

_**NATSUMI HIGURASHI 14 turns 15 in a few chaps (female)**_

_**SOUTA HIGURASHI 14 (male)**_

_**CHIYO HIGURASHI 13 (female)**_

_**HACHI HIGURASHI 11 (male)**_

_**SAYURI HIGURASHI 9 (female)**_

_**TOMOYO 5 (female)**_

_**TOMOYA 5 (male)**_

**please drop a review / favorite / follow!**

**THANKS**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	2. Birthday's and Dismay's

**So.. I posted this story about 8 hours ago and it already has 3 reviews...**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 3**

**Please continue to review / favorite / follow it lets me know how much you are enjoying the story!**

**Leave ideas in the reviews because I will read and consider them!**

**THANK YOU !**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Birthday's and Dismay's**_

"DAIKI!" Asuka screeched from her bed next to me.

"Asuka, you know he's not in the house.. right?" I asked her softly.

"Well I _neeed_ him! I'm pregnant!" Asuka cried.

"Oh my god..." I huffed.

Asuka had been using her pregnancy to boss all of us around. We learned that she was two months along, nearly three which would explain why sh'd been putting on weight. We devised a plan for me to end up with the baby.. There was a mechanism now that could could give anyone contractions. This would allow me to feel the pain of birthing so that I would love the baby as much as a mother should! I knew I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to. I wanted to feel the pain of _my_ baby.

Asuka had decided that, once she was able after birthing the child, she would leave with her boyfriend, Reiki. Reiki was the main reason Asuka wanted an abortion. He and her were much alike in the fact that neither of them can handle _any_ form of responsibility.

"Won't you get him for your pregnant sister, Kagome-chan?" Asuka gave me her puppy dog eyes from her place beside me.

"I'll call him." I told her as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Daiki?" I heard him answer.

_"What does Asuka want now?" _Daiki had become Asuka's personal servant.

"I have no fuckin idea. Better come find out!"

_"Uuuugggghhh-"_ I hung up on him mid groan.

"Well?" Asuka crossed her arms impatiently.

"He's coming, Princess Asuka." I said the last part sarcastically.

I finally decided to get out of bed. It was Saturday and I had to take the kids out in our extra large van. We only had access to the van when we didn't have school, otherwise we would get a hefty whipping from mama and grampa. I got dressed in an over sized sweater and short jean shorts with white tennis shoes. I went in the bathroom and threw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head, leaving a few strands to fall freely. I did my usual makeup; eyeliner, black eyeshadow, mascara, lipgloss.

Once I finished I ran downstairs to find all the kids eating cereal with Souten.

"Is everyone dressed?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yes, nee-chan!" They all called back.

"Souten, are they all dressed okay?" I asked sitting next to my older brother.

"I think so, nothing stood out when they all came in here." He responded, his mouth filled with cereal.

They finished eating and we all piled into the van. I took place in the passenger seat, Souten in the driver seat, and all the rest minus Daiki and Asuka, in the back. We pulled out of the drive way that resided at the bottom of our shrine steps.

"To the mall?" Souten asked back to the kids.

"YEAH!" They cheered in excitement.

"By the way.." Souten whispered to me, "Happy birthday, imoto." He smiled at me with his pearly whites showing.

"You remembered-" I couldn't finish because everyone in the back erupted in song.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" All of my brothers and sisters in the van sang to me.

"Aw, you guys!" I cooed with tears of joy spilling from my eyes.

"You look like a monkey.. AND YA SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" Hachi, my eleven year old brother, called out from the very back.

My expression of pure bliss changed to malice in about three seconds.

"You're lucky you're in the back, Hachi. But we will be arriving at the mall soon. Yes, soon." I told him in a ghastly tone.

"What I _meant _was that, uh, you're, um, beautiful?" Hachi scratched his head nervously, obviously not wanted to get pummeled on our day out.

"Yeah, okay." I shot him a quick glare causing him to gulp.

"OOOH! Turn the radio up! It's my _JAM_!" My nine year old sister, Sayuri, called out.

I obeyed and cranked up the radio only to hear UP, DOWN by T-Pain playing.

"Booty goin' up, down!" Sayuri sang, waving her finger all over the place.

"How is she _nine_?" I asked my older brother.

"She gets it from you.." He responded and I smacked him on the head.

"Shuddup and drive, loser."

We arrived at the Tama Shopping Mall after minutes of bickering and sitting in painful traffic. As soon as we entered the place, my little sisters were begging me to go to all their stores. Souten took the boys out to some go kart racing track they had in the mall leaving me with the girls.I made all of them stand in front of me for two reasons. One, so I'd know which store they wanted to go in, Two, so I knew when one ran off. We entered _Justice. _ It was a kids clothing store for girls. Natsumi and Chiyo ran to look at the clothes they knew they wanted.

"Nee-chan?" Tomoyo tugged on my sweater sleeve, her arms raised like she wanted to be picked up.

"Oh, c'mere baby girl!" I laughed as I picked Tomoyo up into my arms.

She showed me all the clothes that she wanted and I picked them up for her. She had quite the fashion sense. After I was done picking things out with Tomoyo I found Natsumi and Chiyo. They hand their hands overflowing with items that they wanted. We got in the line and I pulled out my debit card that mom always filled for us since she was never home to give us money. I quickly paid for the items and picked a store for myself. _Forever 21_ came into view and I ran inside with a Tomoyo still in my arms. I Spent about an hour in there trying to decide what I wanted.

Lunch time came quickly and I had received about thirty calls from Asuka, which I ignored. If it was something important I knew Daiki would call. Asuka just wanted to complain about something. We made it to the food court and spotted Souten and the boys eating pizza. The girls all ran to the food while I walked with Tomoyo who had fallen asleep. Instead of eating I held my sister. I had to get used to being a parent rather than all about me. When my child wanted to sleep in my arms, I had to let them. Tomoyo and Tomoya were perfect practice for that.

The boys showed me all their cool new things and Souta bragged about getting first in the go kart race. We chatted for a few minutes until Souten pulled something out from a box. It was wrapped in gift paper and next to it was a container. He slid them towards me and I gave him a questioning look.

"Souten.. you really didn't-"

"It's from all of us. Open!" He smiled largely, the rest of my siblings smiling as well.

I opened the container first and revealed a large cupcake that had _Happy birthday Kagome We Love you!_ written on it with a candle on top. I wanted to cry at their generosity. I decided to open the gift next. I tore off the paper and it revealed a box. I slowly opened the box and almost pissed my pants. Inside was a crystal embroidered hair ribbon.

"So you can tie your hair in the traditional shrine maiden style while still lookin cute!" Souten Z snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"I love it! Thank you guys!" I said to my family.

They were so considerate. They knew I liked the shrine maiden hair-do, but it wasn't in style. Souten was the fashion guru of our family. After many hugs and some more fighting within the younger siblings. It was time to go home so I could enjoy my birthday cupcake.

We got home after ten minutes or so of driving. Everyone piled out of the van and bolted up the steps to our house. I was left with Souten as we slowly walked up the steps.

"So, Kagome. I heard about what happened with Inuyasha. When were you gonna tell me" He said in a sour tone.

"I'm a big girl, aniki.." I started quietly.

"I should fucking kill him." He stated coldly.

"No! Aniki, he and I talked it over! It's alright now! He apologized and took me to the nurse! I'm fine really! I already healed anyways!" I was waving my hands in front of me as I frantically spoke.

"Kagome, he made you bleed." Souten responded grabbing my wrist. "I'm your older brother and you will tell me _everything . _Are we understood, Kagome?" He was cold to the core right now.

"Souten-"

"ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?!"

"Crystal.."

He left me behind as I stood at the top step, crying my eyes out. Why did Souten act like that? I didn't want to be like Asuka and make excuses for why everyone should be nice, but it was my seventeenth birthday dammit. I was upset to no end. How could he do that to me? I was not a baby anymore and who was _he_ to treat me as such? I was only a year below him, that bastard! I turned on my heel and ran back down the steps and down the street.

I wanted to go to Sango's and spend my birthday there. She had called me at the mall to wish me happy birthday and I knew she wouldn't be a bitch to me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was in Tama Park. I strode over to a bench and sat down. I yanked my phone out and texted Sango. I was devastated when I learned that she wasn't home. Now where would I go? I could just stay here..

I looked up from the bench to see a couple of kids playing on the playground. One girl caught my attention. She had short black hair and blue eyes and looked about six or so. What caught my attention was who she called out to.

"Uncle Inu!" She called out.

A tall black haired male ran to her and swung her around in the air. I saw his handsome face and smiled a little. Inuyasha had a niece? How cute. He was so sweet to her, I mean he didn't bite her neck or anything so I could only assume. I silently watched for a few minutes until the little girl pointed at me.

"Uncle Inu, lets play with that lady! She looks lonely!" The girl called out.

"I dunno, Kaze, She's a stranger-" He stopped when he realized who I was. "Kagome?"

"Hey, Inuyasha." I waved to him slowly.

He and the girl known as Kaze made their way towards me. Inuyasha sat down and pulled the girl into his lap.

"So, Kagome, whatcha doin here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Ya know, didn't like being bitched at on my birthday so I left for a while." I told him with fake laughter.

"Oh well, uh, happy birthday? And who was bitching at you?" He asked, motioning Kaze to go play while we talked.

"My older brother, Souten." I said quietly.

"Wait, Captain of the football team Souten? _He's _your brother?" Inuyasha nearly choked on his water that he was drinking.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and he's Souten Higurashi, so yeah? "

"What was he mad about?" Inuyasha seemed curious.

"You."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha nearly choked again.

"Well, he heard about what you did in the classroom to my neck.. and he's pissed. "

"Oh fuck.."

"KAGOME!" A guys voice yelled.

I looked up in time to see Souten and Daiki running toward Inuyasha and myself. Souten's fist was thrown back and I knew he was going to hit Inuyasha. In a moment of insanity, I threw myself in front of Inuyasha and took the hit from my brother.

"Kagome!" Daiki called and cradled me in his arms.

My face was bleeding. Damn, Souten hit hard. Daiki looked at Inuyasha and told him to leave because Souten was not sane right now.

"Why'd you get in the way, Kagome?!" Souten screamed at me

I cried and kept my hand over the large gash on my face.

"Souten, I think you've done enough. Go home while I take her to the clinic." Daiki told him angrily.

"But!"

"NO, SOUTEN! YOU FUCKING HIT HER. GO HOME."

* * *

"Kagome?" I opened my eyes and I was back in another white room.

"Where'm I?" I asked groggily.

"I took you to the clinic. You're gonna be fine. They just had to stitch your face back together." Daiki said, failing miserably at reassuring me.

"Where's Souten?" I asked, my vision finally returning.

"I told him to go home. He's in a lot of trouble."

"No.. He doesn't have to be in trouble.."

"Yes he does, Kagome. He came extremely close to dislodging your jaw from your cheek! He's a dead man when mom and grampa get home."

"Poor guy..."

"Poor him? Poor you!"

"I'm okay..really."

"Uh, no, you're not."

Daiki stayed with me overnight at the clinic because I was apparently in _bad condition. _It was like 6am when Daiki left. After about thirty minutes he showed back up with..

"WacDonalds?" I asked, sitting up from the bed.

"Yes, now eat your pancakes!"

Daiki was a strange person. He was twenty five but a child at heart. He was kind and caring towards his younger siblings. That was why he took care of Asuka, because of his love for her and the rest of us. He was also the king of complaining. If he didn't want to do something, he would complain for hours on end until it was done or until he didn't have to do it anymore. He's our parents first child and still I feel like he's the least favored by our mother and grampa. They kicked him out to the shrine house and are making him pay rent. Daiki told me that the reason he hadn't left completely was because he doesn't wanna live without his family. He couldn't go days without seeing us. He had a hard time bonding with people and forming relationships. His family is literally all he has.

I finished eating and Daiki helped me out of the clinic bed. He told me we were going home. I sighed, I didn't wanna go home. Once I was checked out and we exited the clinic, Daiki reached into his back pocket and puled out my ribbon from Souten.

"You dropped this yesterday."

"I don't want it right now."

Souten and I were broken. I didn't want his damn gift no matter how much it hurt me to turn it down. He _hit _me. He had plenty of time to stop and he knew that. But he didn't. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. He left a fucking gash in my face that had to be stitched up.. He was supposed to protect me not hurt me. Daiki looked sadly at the ribbon and placed it back in his pocket.

"I'll hold it til you're ready."

"Thank you, Daiki."

Daiki helped me up the steps to our shrine and into the house. He led me all the way to my bedroom where he helped me into bed.

"Now," He started, pointing a finger at me, "You better rest. I'll keep the kids out of here. And Asuka, leave her alone."

"Fine." Asuka huffed as Daiki left the room.

* * *

School started the next day and my face had practically healed overnight. I knew I was a fast healer, but damn! there wasn't even a scar! I examined my face in the bathroom as I pulled the stitches out. I covered what was left of the wound with cover up and then did my everyday makeup.

It was 6:30am by the time I had finished getting ready. I sat downstairs and awaited the rest of my family. They all arrived after a few minutes of my waiting. Souten appeared before me and I quickly looked away. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Leave her alone, Souten." Daiki told him, grabbing his arm.

"fine.." Souten sighed in defeat.

We all left for school. Souta and Natsumi were guarding me from Souten because Daiki told them to. I felt extremely guilty about avoiding Souten but he had hurt me. He didn't trust me enough to handle my own problems and then he hit me in the face. He had to learn a lesson and this was the only way.

"Hey Kagome! I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Sango asked with concern.

"Yeah, already healed. How'd you hear?"

"Natsumi called and told me. She also said to keep Souten from you. I can't believe he would do something so careless..."

"I'm pretty shocked, too. I thought he loved me.. but I guess he just despises me. I try hard to be a good sister to him but I guess I'm just another disappointment."

"Don't say that! I'm sure he loves you, he was just unnecessarily angry!"

"Whatever you say.."

We entered our Trigonometry class and sat in our seats. I laid my head down on the desk softly. I felt someone tap my shoulder but I made no move to see who it was.

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha.

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry. You should have let me take that hit.. I deserved it."

"No you didn't." I sat up. "You apologized and I forgave you. That wasn't enough for Souten but it wasn't his business to begin with. And don't feel bad, my face is already healed."

"I still feel bad.."

"Don't worry abou-" I was cut off by our obnoxious teacher.

"SHUT UP YOU DELINQUENTS!" Mr Naoya barked out.

"Uuuuughhhh." Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and myself all groaned.

Lunch time came slowly as always and I sat with Sango and Miroku like I usually did. Today was different, however. Miroku was waving someone over.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Roku!" Inuyasha sat down between Miroku and myself.

"No problem, Yash. What'd you bring for lunch?" Miroku asked, peering at Inuyasha's lunch sack.

"I'm betting that it's ramen." Sango told them.

"Ah, but what kind of ramen is the better question!" Inuyasha said as he ripped open his sack.

Sure enough, there was a bowl of ramen, "BEEF!" I called out.

"CORRECT!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

It was weird having him sit with us. He and I had originally hated each other but now I felt no anger towards him. I had literally forgiven him in a matter of two days. He wasn't a bad person in all reality. He was a human being and he had feelings. I realized that I had hurt him emotionally just as much as he had hurt me. It sucked that I had realized this our junior year. We could have been great friends or maybe even more- wait - I did not just think that. If Inuyasha and I being _friends_ got me punched by my brother I didn't wanna know what dating would get me.

I dug through my backpack only to find that my lunch was not with me. I had forgotten it at home. I was in such a rush to get away from Souten that I forgot my damn lunch sack! Now I wouldn't be able to eat until dinner tonight-

"Kagome, you forgot this at home." Souten laid my lunch sack on the table in front of me before striding back to his table.

"Souten.." I whispered as I watched him leave.

I opened my lunch and dug in. I was starving! Then I felt guilty again. This wasn't my lunch.. This was Souten's lunch. He saw me not eating and gave me his food. The guilt stung my heart and I realized that I wasn't mad at Souten any longer. He was my aniki and all he was doing was watching out for me. I quickly stood up and ran to his lunch table.

"Aniki!" I called to him.

"Hn-" Souten couldn't finish answering because I full on bear hugged him.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you, Aniki." I whispered, tears running down my face.

"No, Kagome, I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter.

I gave Souten back his lunch and went to my table once again. I told him I'd share with Sango and that he needed to eat. Sitting back down I quickly stole a bite of Sango's salad and Inuyasha's ramen.

"HEY!" They both shouted.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat!" I responded with my mouth full.

"So, you and Souten are back on good terms?" Miroku asked, eyeing me warily.

"Not quite yet. I still have something I gotta do when I get home.."

"Hey, INUYASHA!" A woman yelled bursting through the cafeteria doors.

"Oh god, no.." Inuyasha sank into his chair and tried to hide behind me.

"I SEE YOU!" The woman yelled loudly, running towards the table.

She had long brow hair and brown eyes. She was about the height of Sango, whom was only a little taller than me, and wore an orange hoodie with regular jeans. She looked extremely pissed and I could tell she was here to make someone's life a living hell. That someone was Inuyasha, the boy cowering in fear behind me.

"Rin! Now come on! You're twenty three and I'm seventeen, take it easy- oof" The woman slapped Inuyasha on the face.

"YOU TAUGHT KAZE THE WORD _BITCH_!" Rin seethed as she got in Inuyasha's face.

"Whaaaaat, I would _never_!" Inuyasha was a terrible liar, "Okay it _might_ have slipped out around her! C'mon Rin, remember who your favorite brother in law is!"

"Oh, are these your friends Inu?" The once angry woman was now a totally different person.

She was perky and bubbly. Can you say bipolar?!

"Uh, yeah?"

"Now, Miroku I've met.. but who are your _lady friends_!" Rin smiled evilly.

"Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi and that's Sango Taijiya." I spoke up.

"Well, I'm Rin, Inuyasha's sister in law. You look sorta familiar Kagome... have we met before? " Rin asked as she looked me up and down.

"No I don't thin-"

"I GOT IT! You're related to Kikyo Higurashi! Is she your sister, cousin, what?" Rin asked.

"She's a distant cousin.." I responded.

"So you're not close to her?"

"No!"

"Thank god! That girl is a _nightmare_!" Rin said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Kagome is nothing like her." Sango told Rin. "Kikyo is very mean to their family."

"Is there anyone she's nice to?!" Rin bit out, crossing her arms.

"Nope!"

* * *

It felt good to be back at home after a long day of school. I went to Daiki's room and knocked on the door. He threw it open and yelled.

"What _now_, Asuka- oh, Kagome! What's up?"

"Can I have my ribbon back?"

"That was quick. You work fast, girl!" Daiki handed me my ribbon and I took my leave.

I entered the house and got to work on my homework. My thoughts drifted from boredom. My mother and grandfather still had no clue about Asuka's pregnancy. What would they say? I knew I'd have to share my room with Natsumi _and_ the baby once Asuka left. I knew Asuka would leave after the baby so that she wouldn't have a constant reminder..

I slammed my history book closed and looked over at my sleeping sister. Tomorrow we were going to get an ultrasound done. I was nervous. I would get to see Asuka- well my- baby for the first time! It was exciting yet nerve wracking. Asuka was a shitty planner and planned the ultrasound during school so I had to skip out for the day.

I wondered if I would get a girl or a boy. I hoped it looked like my sister so that even when she's gone, I can still remember because I know that once she leaves.. she isn't coming back. Reiki won't let her and she loves him. She would give up her family for him. She would give up her baby for that bastard. I knew I was giving up a large portion of my childhood for my sister but.. that's just the kind of person I am.

I heard the front door open and close. The rest of the kids were home. I needed to give Tomoya a bath before dinner and Tomoyo a bath after. I made my way downstairs and swooped my baby brother into my arms.

"Let's get you washed up!" I tickled him and he giggled.

I took him to the downstairs bathroom and began to run some water in the bathtub.

"Bubbles!" Tomoya shouted as he poured his bubble bath stuff into the tub.

I lifted him up and dipped him into the water. Tomoya loved the bath more than he loved playing. I grabbed his rubber duck off the shelf and handed it to him. As he played in the water I washed his nearly shoulder length black hair. He had very dark blue eyes that one could easily mistake for brown at first glance. He had our fathers eyes. Tomoya and Tomoyo never knew our dad. He left the day they were born right after he signed the birth certificate.

I had taken up most of the responsibility for the twins and they became extremely attached to me. At first they called me mama instead of our own mother but as they aged they learned that I was only big sister. They didn't really care for our mother. When she was home they barely talked to her. It saddened me to witness my brother and sister develop hatred for our mother. But who could blame them?

I finished washing up my brother and dried him off with a towel. I dressed him in his jammies so that he wouldn't have to change later. I opened the door that we could leave but Tomoya jumped into my arms.

"Huh, Tomoya?"

"I love you, nee-chan!" He told me happily.

"I love you, too, Tomoya-kun." I nuzzled into my brothers hair and took him into the living room.

We sat on the couch and he snuggled up against me as we watched Spongebob Squarepants. Natsumi and Chiyo were out cleaning the shrine house while Daiki and Asuka made dinner. We were having fried chicken and mashed potatoes tonight, a family favorite.

"Nee-chan?" Tomoya spoke.

"What is it?"

"Why is Squidward so mean? No one ever mean to him.." Tomoya looked utterly confused.

"Oh, Tomoya-kun, sometimes people are just mean. Maybe he went through a lot?" I tried to sooth his restless confusion.

"That's no excuse though!" Sayuri spoke from another couch.

"Sayuri.." There was warning in my voice but she continued anyways.

"Nee-chan, we've been through a lot but we're not like that. He's just a jerk! He needs to stop being such an ass to everyone!" My nine year old sister left me at a loss for words.

Sayuri had just recently turned nine and was in the third grade. She had long black/brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail. She had dark blue eyes like the twins. Her personality was like a raging flame that refused to be quenched. She was her own person and I admired that in her. She spoke her mind, even though her mind usually consisted of foul language. Foul language was allowed at home as long as it was not used around adult figures.

I sighed and continued to watch television with my two siblings. Chiyo and Natsumi came in after a few hours in the shrine house. They went upstairs to change and came back out in night clothes.

"DINNER!" Asuka called from the kitchen.

We all sprang up and sprinted to the dining room where our feast awaited. Souten asked the usual _Would anyone like to share anything _question he always asked at dinner. Tomoyo told us of her day as we ate and we chuckled.

Tomoyo was Tomoya's twin. She had Long black , wavy hair that reached below her shoulders. She was much like Sayuri in the fact that she was free spirited and spoke her mind.

I glanced around the table with a smile until I noticed an empty spot.

"Where's Hachi?" I asked everyone.

When no one answered and just had a panicked look on their face a stood up.

"HACHI?!" I called to my little brother only to receive no answer.

I ran up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. It was empty. Where was he?! I checked all the rooms but could not find him anywhere! I was about to head back downstairs until I heard a gurgling sound coming from the boys bathroom.

"Hachi?" I called as I opened the door.

I opened the door to find a filled bathtub with no one in it, or so I thought. I walked closer and saw Hachi's nonmoving body beneath the surface. I screamed at the top of my lungs and reached into the water. I yanked him out and into my arms.

"Hachi?" I shook him harshly, trying to wake him up from this stupor.

He wasn't breathing. My entire family waited outside the door, fear flickering across their faces. I laid Hachi on the ground and began to give him CPR to the best of my ability.

"C'mon Hachi! Breathe!" I screamed as I pushed on his chest.

Souten dragged my crying body away from Hachi and took my place trying to revive him as Asuka and Daiki called the ambulance. Souten breathed into his mouth and the next thing we knew, Hachi coughed up a shit ton of water.

* * *

**well taht was chapter 2**

**Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW / FAVORITE / FOLLOW**

**THANKS!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


End file.
